The key missions of the University Of Miami Miller School of Medicine are to provide clinical services and quality patient care, conduct clinical research, train medical professionals and scholars, and disseminate public health information. The Scholar Career Development Plan proposes to recruit and provide young people and young professionals clinical research training in sickle disease, as it relates its treatment and its cure. Additionally, this research will ensure that experienced professionals working in the area of sickle cell disease are aware of this disease's impact on the community and promote patient advocacy. Experienced faculty at the University of Miami will provide mentorship to young sickle cell scholars in order to promote career development. Each scholar and mentor will develop appropriate educational and research plans and conduct ongoing training activities as well as periodic reviews of progress. The scholar will be expected to prepare abstracts and posters relevant to their research with assistance from their mentor, with the intent to prepare a manuscript for submission at completion of their research.